This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more specifically to sealed electrical connectors.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,509 granted to William E. Cross et al Dec. 8, 1987 discloses a sealed electrical connector which has a conductor seal pad 18 of synthetic rubber or the like and an elastomeric seal ring 20 mounted on a thermoplastic connector body 16. Terminals 24 attached to insulated conductors 26 are inserted into terminal cavities 30 of the connector body 16 through sealing apertures 19 of the conductor seal pad 18. As the terminals 24 are inserted, the inner flexible lips 54 of the elastomeric seal ring 20 engage and bias tubular contacts 50 of the terminals 24 downwardly into forward channels 42 of the terminal cavities 30. The elastomeric seal ring 20 temporarily retains the fully inserted terminals 24 until a cap member 22 is mounted on the nose portion 32 of the connector body 16 so that terminals 24 are then accurately located and securely retained in the terminal cavities 30 by a solid plastic part. The elastomeric seal ring 20 also has a number of flexible radially outward lips 64 which provide an interface seal.
Pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 403,955 filed by Robert G. Plyler et al Sept. 7, 1989 and assigned to General Motors Corporation discloses a sealed electrical connector having an improved sealing arrangement characterized by a single elastomeric seal which performs the sealing function of both the conductor seal pad and the elastomeric seal ring of the prior art arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,509. More specifically, the pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 403,955 discloses an electrical connector 10 comprising a connector body, an elastomeric seal 18, and a backshell 20 which holds the elastomeric seal 18 in place on the connector body 12. The elastomeric seal 18 has a plurality of sealing lips 56 which provide an interface seal and sealing apertures 58 which seal around insulated conductor wires 16 to provide a seal at the conductor end of the connector body.